


The worse week of my life

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [54]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas is forced to spend a week without Eliott when the latter goes on holiday with his family





	The worse week of my life

The holidays weren’t something Lucas particularly looked forward to anymore. When he was a kid, Christmas was fun. Lucas loved all the beautiful decorations and colorful lights. Every year, his parents would drive up to his grandma’s cabin on the 25th and Lucas would always sing along to all the carols until they there, excited to open all the presents.

The past Christmases have been very different and difficult for the Lallement family, replacing the carols by shouting matchs between Lucas’s parents and the car ride to his grandma’s by a long walk around Paris to get away from his parents. Last year’s hadn’t been much better, spent by himself at the coloc with Mika and Lisa whom he had only just met. Lucas felt like he was intruding their made-up family.

This Christmas was going to be different, it was going to be his first Christmas with Eliott and Lucas was really excited. He had already bought Eliott’s present and had Manon help him with the Christmas tree when Eliott announced him that he and his family were going to a resort in the south for the holidays and that Lucas was welcomed to join. While the offer was tempting - a whole week in the south, feet in the sand and sunbathing all day long with his boyfriend - Lucas had only met Eliott’s parents a couple times and he didn’t feel comfortable enough to join their family trip.

“Don’t act like I’m leaving for a whole year, it’s only one week.”

“One week is long, Eliott,” Lucas pointed out. “It’s seven days or 168 hours or 10 080 minutes or-”

The older boy cut him off with a kiss. “You sound like I’m going on a deserted island.” Eliott pressed his forehead against Lucas’s, thumb caressing his soft cheeks. “I promise to text you every day…and every night depending on the wifi at the resort. I’ll send you photos of me sunbathing with some fancy tropical drink or swimming with sharks and you’ll regret not coming with us.”

“Can you even swim with sharks there?”

Eliott shrugged. “I don’t know… That would be cool, wouldn’t it? Imagine Basile’s face if I were to post this in my Instagram story.” Lucas agreed. Basile would be  _so_  jealous. “And, if you ever need  _anything_ , I’m one phone call away.”

“You too. If you need me…I’ll pick up regardless the hour.”

“I know.” He gently pulled Lucas closer and gave him another kiss, this one not as sweet as the previous one, the younger boy’s grip on his hoodie tightening.

When they broke the kiss, Lucas buried his face in Eliott’s shirt, tears forming in his eyes as he took in his scent for one last time. “I don’t want you to go.”

To some, Lucas’s behavior was a bit dramatic. Eliott wasn’t leaving with the military for an undetermined time, he was only going on holiday with his parents for a [week]. But, to Lucas, who had suffered from terrible abandonment issues, having his first love leaving for week in a resort felt like a  _life time_. It’s going to be the first time they would be so apart since the start of their relationship and it was  _very_  difficult for Lucas.

Eliott hugged his boyfriend tighter, in a way hoping it would forge his body with his so he would be able to take Lucas to the resort but, that’s not how it works. He pulled away and wiped Lucas’s tears, kissing the sadness off his face until it was time for Eliott and his parents to check in their bags, forcing them apart.

.

It was a difficult week for  _everyone_.

On the 24th, Manon organized a Christmas dinner at her place for her neighbors and ex-flatmates, festive attire required. Emma joined in, he mother only coming home in the morning, along with Imane who, being muslim, doesn’t celebrate Christmas in her family but felt like sharing a good meal with her friend. And, Manon’s cooking was a delight.

Although Lucas was having fun with his friends, he still found himself moping and missing his boyfriend. Seeing this, Mika and the girls decided to cheer him up and bring out the alcohol and the strobe lights.

On Christmas day, Manon came over and they all exchanged gifts on the living room floor, still not having replaced the missing couch. To no one’s surprise, Mika being Mika, had filled a box with tons of packs of condoms and flavored lube and wrapped it for Lucas, not forgetting a pair of earplugs for Lisa who didn’t find the present amusing at all. Mika thought it was hilarious.

For the next two days, Lucas stayed in his room, watching Netflix and curling up in bed, mimicking his dear flatmate Lisa perfectly.

Saturday, Lucas and they boys hung out at Yann’s, trying out the new game he got for Christmas. While the boys were having fun, Lucas sat in the armchair, hood covering his hair, swallowed in Eliott’s black hoodie - it was difficult not to recognize it -, missing his boy like crazy.

Yann noticed his best friend being awfully quiet and he knew that something was up, in fact they all had noticed but no one dared to speak up. Lucas had been checking his phone every minutes in hope to see a text from Eliott but,  _nothing_. Yann decided to take responsibly and moved over to Lucas’ side. “You alright? You’ve been quiet all day and it’s not like you. I know that Eliott’s been gone but, you still gotta cheer yourself up, you can’t sulk all day, bro.”

“I’m fine, Yann.”

“Lucas, I know how much you care for Eliott but, you can’t rely on him this much, not everything depends on him. It’s not healthy. I mean, just look at you, how long did you sleep last night? Have you eaten anything today?”

“Guys! Did I told you what Daphné got me for Christmas?”

“A BDSM kit and a whip to fulfil your dirty dream,” Arthur responded with a snicked, referring to a dream the curly haired boy told them earlier this year.

“No… No, she got me a book about Kamasutra, you know what it is? We’ve put it to practice and I didn’t know she was so… _flexible_ , if you know what I mean,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

This made Lucas groan in frustration and disgust. He didn’t mind listening to his friends talk about sex but, Daphné and Basile’s sexual prowesses made him want to throw up. “Ugh, will you shut up? I don’t want to hear about you and Daphné’s sexual life.”

Basile snickered. “You’re just jealous because you have to use your left hand all week, Lulu.”

Lucas glared back at him and Yann kindly asked him to leave Lucas alone but Basile being Basile didn’t listen.

“Get over it. Eliott’s not on his deathbed, he’s on holiday with his family.” Arthur elbowed him in the ribs for his lack of tact. “Ow! What? It’s true. All he does is mope around and ignore us. I bet he hasn’t take off that damn hoodie since Eliott left. And, he’s been grumpy too. I really hope Eliott comes back soon because you need to get laid.”

.

After a lot of pressure from Daphné, Basile had given in and hosted a New Year party at his place. His parents were out of town for the night so it was perfect.

“Too bad Eliott couldn’t make it for the party.” Arthur handed the joint to Lucas who took a drag, drowning his sorrows with weed. He knew it wasn’t the right way to cope but, he was missing his boyfriend terribly and alcohol and weed were the only things Lucas ever used to cope.

“He’s flying home tomorrow, right?” Yann asked, just to be sure.

Lucas nodded, releasing the smoke.

Everyone began to leave one at a time. It was first Basile who got distracted by Daphné. Then, it was Yann, who saw Chloé walk in and he couldn’t just sit back and watch. Eventually, even Arthur got up, getting bored of just sitting in one place and ventured out to find someone to share a New Year’s kiss with. That left Lucas alone on the couch, sipping his beer quietly. It had been the worst possible Christmas break and, at this point, he just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep in hope tomorrow would come faster.

Seeing him alone, Imane came over to keep him company, hoping to cheer him up a bit. She knew how it felt to be left out and feel alone at parties. Despite the weed and couple beers, Lucas was still coherent. Imane could feel it in his voice that he was getting tipsy as she listened to her lab partner ramble about Eliott.

Lucas was telling Imane about that one time Eliott almost burned down the appartement when trying to cook Lucas a nice surprise dinner when a weight dropped behind him on the arm of the couch, creating a shadow over him. He was about to tell the person to find another seat when a smile formed on Imane’s lips, seeing something Lucas hadn’t. Curious, Lucas whirled around and, he was shook.

“You really thought I’d miss our first new year kiss?” Eliott said with raising eyebrows, a grin on his lips.

Without saying anything, Lucas flung himself in Eliott’s arms, hugging him so tight Eliott could barely breathe. He had missed him  _so_  much. Eliott hugged back, kissing Lucas’s face all over, keeping his lips for last.

Imane smiled, they were  _adorable_.


End file.
